Nerves of steel
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: And then I failed him. I tried to get him to stay...I tried to get him away from danger. But...THAT STUBBORN PANDA! He disobeyed my orders...it was so stupid of him. I thought he died. Everyone did. But why did it affected me so deeply? I don't know. But its like he said, "nerves of steel" right? the type of one-shot you guys like, thoughtful and full of emotion. Plus announcement


**Author's note:**

 **So, time to get serious. Sorry. I'm still managing all of this high school stuff. I guess its going alright, I mean, it could be worse. To be honest, I'm glad I have this:) I mean, I did make friends and stuff, but somehow I'm still getting used to it all. And about time, so far I have no time to actually write, which hurts. And my phone just stopped working *inner cursing*, but I did got a new one, so I'm going to see that out.**

 **I know I usually update quickly, and now they been slower, well, I don't think it will get better...but hey, I'm doing my best. Sorry again, I miss being able to write and stuff. I do have pre-written one shots, so you guys don't miss me so much like I know you will*wink wink***

 **Thanks to everyone and well, enjoy this story... hope to see you soon:)**

 **(I know how everyone likes my deep-thought one-shots, so I made this one for y'all)**

 **Tigress POV**

I remember saying to his dad that Po would be back before he could say 'Noodles' . The goose was so sad about it, you could see it with just one glance at him. So I made a promise to myself to protect Po no matter what, I would protect him with my life. But that was not the only reason, I might have...kind of...developed an affinity towards the panda. Sure, he always gets in my nerves, but he managed to help me open up a little.

That's why I was so worried about him. The moment the tower fell, and Po was...frozen. I certainly wasn't putting him in the peacock's path. Unfortunately, he and the five thought that it was because" i was hardcore". Because I couldn't feel anything. How wrong were they, huh?

That's probably why they were shocked when I hugged him...that's all you are getting out of me about that hug.

And then I failed him. I tried to get him to stay...I tried to get him away from danger. But...THAT STUBBORN PANDA! He disobeyed my orders...it was so stupid of him. I thought he died. Everyone did. But why did it affected me so deeply? I don't know. I had never felt that kind of pain in my life, I certainly do not want to feel it ever again.

But the thing that was on my mind at that moment was that it was MY fault. If only I had been faster, stronger, more persuasive for that matter. I could have been a better friend. But I wasn't. I had failed him, his dad and myself. I could have...I wanted to cry. But one must not in front of the enemy. And not friends in my case too.

I tried to repeat his words "nerves of steel, soul of platinum. Too hardcore to feel anything" and I wanted to believe that so badly.

Then he came. And I was...shocked. I didn't felt joy, maybe because I thought it was impossible, because I thought I was making it up.

But then his monologue came. And his hat came. And his silly strategy to free us. A wave of relief washed over me. I didn't feel like a failure any more. I knew he was ok, he was not going anywhere and this time, I would make sure of it.

I guess is like the explanation I gave to the Five when they asked me why I took the shot for him, because I wasn't failing him again. Because I care more about him than myself. Because I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

And then everything else came to place. He defeated Shen. Fireworks were in the sky, everyone was happy, and I got my hug.

But sometimes I'm haunted by the memories of what could have been...what if I only had one chance with Po? I would have let him down.

'Let go' i tell myself. And while sometimes is easy, sometimes is not. Maybe that's why I'm kind of harsh with him, because I don't want to lose him again, to feel that same kind of pain. Because "underneath that hard exterior, I'm just afraid of losing another person".

It would be easier if he could understand that. But no one does, and I don't expect them to. Besides, i wouldn't want to ruin what he thinks of me, i don't want him to think I'm not as strong as he thinks. Nerves of steel, soul of platinum, right? Maybe if I say it long enough, it won't sound so fake anymore. ...

 **That was a quote by the book "The outsiders", it just really fit in it and i just had to write it. So what did you think? Like it? Please leave your reviews...**

 **-peace out and see you soon:)**


End file.
